Jayfeather and his stick
by ixBolt
Summary: Jayfeather and his awesome beloved stick! If I get at least 8 reviews I will make a funnier one and comment on what I should write about


"OMG NOOOOOO!"

Everyone in camp woke up at the sound of Jayfeather's voice. Leafpool was the first one to come over to his den. "What's wrong?!"She demanded.

Jayfeather was crounching on the floor, covering his face, crying, and trembling. He looked up at her with all the sadness in the world. "I-I lost my stick…" he whimpered.

"FUUUUU. NOT THE STICK AGAIN!" Leafpool screamed. "What is up with you and your stick?!" More cats crowded around Jayfeather and Leafpool. Everyone started to fret with worry. Leafpool reached in to give everyone poppy seeds for less worry but accidentally got catnip. Everyone ate it and…

"WE MUST FIND JAYFEATHER'S STICK!" Firestar declared.

"But isn't it in between his legs?" Rosekit asked.

"Oh. I haven't considered that. Hm… Hey Jayfeather! WE FOUND YOUR STICK!"

Jayfeather instantly looked up. "OMG REALLY?!"

"YEAH! Look in between your legs!"

He did, and got upset. "It's not there."

Leafpool, who had eaten the catnip also, yowled, "WE MUST FIND THE STICK SO JAY-JAY CAN PEE PROPERLY! EVERYONE SHOO!"

Yowls of pain erupted in the camp as cats grabbed knives and saws and started cutting their own sticks. Finally tons of bloody sticks were offered to Jayfeather, but he got confuzzled.

"But there's supposed to be only one stick…"

Cats exchanged looks.

"SO WE CUT OFF OUR STICKS FOR NOTHING?!" Dustpelt screeched. "QUICK! EVERYONE WAVE THEIR BUTTS AT JAYFEATHER FOR PUNISHMENT!"

Everyone shook their butts at Jayfeather's face, including the she-cats, which Jayfeather was interested in.

Leafpool got up and screamed in everyone's faces, "OK EVERYONE LEAVE JAY-JAY ALONE! HE MUST HAVE TIME TO RECOVER FROM HIS SHOCK!"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT OUR STICKS?!" Spiderleg yelled.

"YEAH WHAT ABOUT IT?!" Firestar screamed. "WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE IT HERE! IT'LL ROT AND THEN WE CAN'T PEE ANYMORE!"

Leafpool scratched her fur. "HMM… SEW IT BACK ON!" she exclaimed.

Everyone grabbed a needle and hot pink strings and sewed their beloved sticks back on.

"OK PEOPLE! TIME TO PAR-TAY!" Firestar commanded.

The disco men put the disco up, but Leafpool interrupted and screamed in their ears, "I ORDERED THE 1,000 DOLLARS ONE AND THIS ONE IS THE 2,000 DOLLARS ONE!" She set a bomb at their feet and sent them to RiverClan, yowling after them, "NEXT TIME BRING THE CORRECT ONE!"

And so the cats had to wait by checking their facebook. Brambleclaw posted: The disco peeps brought us the wrong disco! Now we can't partay :((((

He got 20 likes in two seconds. Squirrelflight commented: Awww it's ok baby they'll come back and bring the correct one :)))

Ashfur commented: Squirrelflight I wubbb youuuu!

Squirrelflight commented: STFU! I AM NOT YOUR WIFE JUST SO YOU KNOW

Sandstorm posted: OMG FIRESTAR DIED! I HATE YOU TIGERSTAR!

Firestar commented: HEY YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIG A GRAVE FOR ME

Sandstorm commented: IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M SO BUSY DOING BRAMBLECLAW'S STUPID ORDERS!

Brambleclaw likes this comment

Firestar posted: I BECAME AN APPRENTICE!

Dustpelt commented: WHAT BOOK :DDDD

Firestar commented: Into the Forest :)))

Meanwhile Leafpool was checking her youtube account when someone posted a video about Firestar singing about Bella Swan

She commented: OHHHH SANDSTORM IS GONNA KILL HIM FOR THIS!

Graystripe commented: IKR!

Soon giggled erupted. Firestar replayed it over and over.

Suddenly the disco men arrived again with the correct one. Leafpool padded over and checked it. She set a bomb at their feet and they exploded into RiverClan again, and she screamed: "BRING ONE THAT SPARKLED NEXT TIME!"

Leafpool went back to her iPhone only to find that it exploded with the men. Instantly she turned into a cavecat, screaming "HOO HOO HOO!" carrying a wooden stick with fire. "HOO HOO HOO STOLE?!"

Suddenly Jayfeather erupted from his den. "MY STICKK!" he screeched, and toppled over Leafpool, grabbed the stick, and blew the fire out. "Thankfully you're not hurt," he whispered. "Never again, never again."

Leafpool suddenly snatched it, but Jayfeather hung on.

The cats crowded around them, yowling, "TUG OF WAR!"

Jayfeather bit hard into Leafpool's arm and in slow motion she let go, doing that deep, slow yowl. Jayfeather clutched on to his stick, making out with it and kissing it. And suddenly he just broke it on accident.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!" he took in a deep breath. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!"

He seemed to do that for hours, the cats checking their stuff on their iPods and iPhones, yawning and giggling madly over a video about Jayfeather scrubbing his stick with body wash in the shower. "I have made a song for you, oh stick," he whispered, smiling sweetly. "Wanna hear it?" He tilted the stick back and forth. "Oh you. Ok. Here goes. ANDDDDD I FELLL LLLLLLLLL INLAVVEEEEEEE WITHHHH YOUUUUUUUUU! YOURRRR BEA AUUUUUUUUUUUUUTIFULLLL EYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS! I COULD NOT HELPPPPPPPPPSTARINGGGGGGG!"

The clans bursted into laughter while Jayfeather cried over his beloved broken stick.

**If anyone likes it and if I get at least 8 reviews then I will continue and hopefully make it funnier **


End file.
